fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaion
|Zaion as Blackspell}} |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 16 (Zaion before they became Blackspell) 22 (Blackspell's age of death) |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Ludusian Witches, Moriam/Shinozaki families, unnamed Ludus village |Row 5 title = Aliases/Titles |Row 5 info = Blackspell Witch, Doom Healer |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = 5'9"}} Details Zaion is a kindly and humble girl with a good heart who has an impeccable note for details. Due to their magic abilities, they seemingly had the inability to age, and their appearance has stayed the same since they were sixteen years old. They are very experienced in - and -based magics. Zaion is agender, though this was not realized by them until after the events of the witch hunts. Appearance Zaion is portrayed as a teenager of somewhat above average height and below average weight. They have indigo eyes and black medium short hair, with a grey pentagram-shaped hair ornament on the top left part of their head. She wears a dark blue skirt with matching long-sleeve shirt. She also wears long lack sock-leggings and lavender shoes. Description Zaion was born similarly to the other twelve Ludusian witches, only at a much later time. As an infant, they were found and raised by the citizens of an unknown village on Ludus. Throughout their life, they knew that they had magical powers not common among others they knew. Later in their life, the other witches found them and trained them so that their powers would come to fruition and so that they could serve the people of Ludus as they had. At some point, they developed a rivalry with Sanford, who then decided to massacre everyone in Zaion's childhood village for caring for the witch. After this, when the monsters from the Separ dimension arrived on Ludus, Sanford blamed it on the witches, saying that it was revenge for the attack on their village, and in capturing Zaion that would start the proceeding witch hunts. After having been captured, Zaion was tortured day in and day out, but their powers as a witch prevented them from dying by this, even at times when they wished they could. Some time later, they were freed by a time-traveling Seira and went on to create the Book of Shadows, and their pseudo-descendant Seira through it. After this, they immediately died. RPG Info Stats *Level 47 *Health: 286 *Attack: 140 *Magic: 342 *Defense: 230 *Agility: 241 Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - An average-damage magic attack that hits all enemies. ** - A powerful magic attack that hits a single enemy. ** - Deals low water damage to all enemies, and cures all Burn effects. ** - A fire attack that deals decent damage to all enemies. Has a 50% chance to inflict Burn. ** - A fire attack that deals good damage to a single enemy. Has a 55% chance to inflict Burn. ** - An ice attack that deals decent damage to all enemies. Has a 50% chance to inflict Slow. ** - An ice attack that deals good damage to a single enemy. Has a 55% chance to inflict Slow. ** - A thunder attack that deals decent damage to all enemies. Has a 50% chance to inflict Paralysis. ** - A thunder attack that deals good damage to a single enemy. Has a 55% chance to inflict Paralysis. ** - Summons a few bubbles of poison onto the field, that pop over all enemies. 65% chance of inflicting Poison. ** - Summons a red gear to fly over enemies, dropping lights onto them. Slows down enemies and allows Zaion to hit every one of them four times. ** - Summons meteors to attack all enemies for fair damage. ** - Grants a 20% buff for all stats. ** - Gives a 95% evasion rate for physical attacks for the next 3 turns. ** - Has an 85% chance to inflict either Sleep of Confusion on a single enemy. ** - Has the ability to cancel out a random Trait owned by a single enemy. ** - Damages a single enemy with auric energy. ** - Deals high Light damage to a single enemy. ** - Deals high Dark damage to a single enemy. ** - Can revive or heal an ally. *Armament ** - A simple accessory used by Zaion. *Traits ** - Gains 1 MAG every time someone (including party members, themself, or enemies) takes damage. ** - When incapacitated by someone with an unpure heart, they revive with -33% base stats. Becomes truly incapacitated when stats (besides Magic) reach minimum. ** - Has 200% resistance to Aura Seal and Art Seal. ** - Restores 2% of health when a buff or heal is cast. Trivia *As a child, Zaion used a for writing and what is shown in their dialogue (And as their pesterchum tag colour in SDANB), though upon becoming Blackspell they changed it to . Gallery FS Zaion Sprite.png|A Feastings-Style sprite of Zaion. FS God Tier Zaion.png|Zaion as a God tier. Zaion Head.png|A rendering of Zaion's head by Luka. Zaion & Seira's Art.jpg|Animu rendering of Zaion and Seira. Category:Ludusian Witches Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Character Ancestors Category:Gridmasks Category:Monsters Category:Nonbinary